


Two Unlikely Companions

by Acromion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acromion/pseuds/Acromion
Summary: A couple of weeks ago if you had told me that I was going to be best friends with Liam Dunbar I would have laughed. You would never catch a person like him, talking to someone like me. I want to preface this by saying that I am not the sort of nerd who plays dungeons and dragons or video games, but I am still a nerd. I just enjoy school, and I strive to do well. So here is the story of how I became the companion to an adorkable blue-eyed werewolf.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/You
Kudos: 3





	1. Day One

As cliché as it may sound, the day started off as a school day like any other really. I caught the bus into school, like I always did, and sat by myself with a seat next to the window — I didn’t have many friends, but that never seemed to bother me. I was getting all my books out of my locker for my first classes but hesitated when I heard a lot of panting and a loud thud on the other side of my locker door. I closed my locker to see what was going on, it was Mason. His face was covered in sweat and dirt, he also had a black eye, and the look of fear and panic strewn over his face was heart-stopping.

“Mason, what’s wrong??” I asked disconcerted.

“I’m not sure… something happened… and I don’t know where I am or how I got here… and what’s even happening anymore” his voice was crumbling with fear as he started to stare at his hands.

“What’s troubling you Mason?” I reach out and put my hand on his shoulder which flinches underneath my hand.

“I… I’m not too sure” tears started shedding from his eyes.

“How about we go to the nurse and maybe she can call your parents?”

“No! Not the nurse… my parents don’t need the stress”

Not a single person around us noticed what was going on. Everybody was just minding their own business. It was probably the best thing to do when you lived in a town like Beacon Hills. Being too nosey was bound to get you in some sort of trouble. I sort of guided Mason to the bathroom/locker room to help calm him down and give him the opportunity to clean himself up. I was hoping that he would become more amenable to questions and would explain what was happening. 

Of course the bell had to ring, but that was not really my concern, I could afford to miss class anyway.

“Mason, what happened to you?” I asked, still confused with what was going on

“I don’t know…”

“What do you know?”

“I wish I could remember, but I just don’t have a clue” 

“Okay, well maybe I can help you try and remember?”

“I’m not sure how you could”

At the same time I had taken the icepack out of my lunchbox that was keeping my food cold. I wet and wrapped a couple paper towels near the sink around the icepack and put it against Masons black eye.

“Thank you” he said, quite pensive.

“Maybe you might be better with one of your friends…. Liam isn’t it?” his eyes lit up when I said this.

“Yes, yes Liam, I need to see Liam, do you know where he is?”

“No, I don’t, but maybe you could message him?”

Mason pulled out the phone from his pocket only to face the rejection of a dead battery icon “My phone… it doesn’t have any battery….”

“Okay, I will shoot him a Facebook message” the only problem was I was not friends with him on Facebook, and was he really likely to look at a message request from me, I doubted it. He played lacrosse and you would probably believe me when I said people like Liam never really talked to people like me — unless they needed help with their work.

_Me: Liam! I’m with Mason and he looks in bad shape but doesn’t want to see the nurse, I wasn’t sure who else to ask?_

_Liam: Where are you??_

_Me: We’re in the bathroom, he’s very confused and has no idea what has happened?_

_Liam: I’m on my way!_

It was really comforting to see how much Liam cared about his friend. I don’t have any best friends at school who would look out for me like this. I don’t think anyone would even notice if I just up and left school — pretty saddening if you ask me, makes me rethink that whole “not having friends never bothered me” statement. 

Shortly after his last message Liam came bounding into the bathroom wearing a tight white shirt and blue jeans. Liam was quite easily the most attractive guy in our year group, lovely blue eyes, cute smile and a very friendly personality — and of course a typical athletic body.

“What happened” he said it so concerning as he looked at Mason that it melted my heart, Mason however, looked at Liam blankly.

“He doesn’t remember anything or how he even got here” I said matching Liam’s tone 

“Mason, your eye, do you know who hurt you?” Liam sat down next to Mason and touched his friends eye, still with the icepack on it, he stared at the rest of Mason trying to take in what had happened. Yet, Mason still din’t respond to his best friend. 

I knew that Mason had been hurt, and bad, but there was a lot of context that I knew I was missing, and it looked like it was taking its toll on him. I also knew that I was still a stranger to them both and it was probably my cue to leave.

“Well… um… I guess Mason is definitely better off with you, unless you need something?” Jeez I was so awkward, I cringed internally.

Liam looked me in the eyes, and calmly said, “No you have done more than enough, thank you, thank you for looking out for my friend.”

Staring into his eyes I felt this strange feeling overcome me, it was not that I didn’t believe he was being genuine, but it was a sort of cold reminiscence, a sense of security and companionship in his eyes. It felt like an eternity, but it was only a couple of seconds and ended with Liam standing up to sling Mason’s arm over his shoulder.

If only I had known that those few seconds of eye contact with you Liam would be the source of all my problems. How that innocuous act of looking out for someone would grow to be something much greater. That you would be my greatest kryptonite. But at the same time, that very same, brief moment, would go on to save my life.

———

Later that evening Liam would make an appearance at my house. Standing outside on my porch like a wet puppy with the rain peppering his hoodie. His hoodie was so water logged that it began to define the shape of his athletic torso. He probably would have just stood and watched the door for over ten minutes before he rustled up the courage to press the door bell. I turn the keys on the door and opened it to see Liam drenched in rain; water tracing his chiseled jaw and dripping gently onto his shoes.

“Hey” Liam was the first to speak, he had an underlying nervous tone to his speech.

“Hey Liam?” I didn’t expect him to know where I lived.

“Hi….” he looked obviously nervous. 

There was a momentary pause in the conversation, I expected him to speak his mind, but he didn't.

“Ohhh, look at you, you’re soaking wet, you must be freezing… please, please, come inside, I will get you a towel.” 

“Please I don’t want to be a nuisance.” those puppy dog eyes gleamed at me.

“Okay, but the least you could do is take shelter from the rain” he obeyed and stepped in through the door.

“So, ummmm…. how is Mason doing?” I assumed that was what he wanted to talk about.

“He could be better, he is still having a hard time remembering what happened, but he should be fine… which is such a relief. Thank you again.” 

Liam looked as though he was carrying the responsibility of the world on his shoulders. A burden that young teenagers like us should never have to carry. I started to sense that he had more to say, in fact, what was more perturbing was how he found my house!

“How did you know I lived here?” I questioned, still perplexed by this thought.

“I sensed that you were here” he had that cute nervous tone still persisting in his speech.

“Sensed?" I followed it with a laugh, “‘Yeah, you ‘sensed’ my presence’” I retorted sarcastically.

“Look… I’m getting to that… I’ve never done this before, so I’m not quite sure where to start.” 

He seemed quite genuine, which was even more strange but he wasn’t leading anywhere, so —regrettably — I became skeptical.

“Liam, look, can this wait until tomorrow? I have quite a bit of work to get done before tomorrow. I’m glad Mason is going to be fine and I’m sure I will bump into him when he gets back to school.” I placed my hand on his back and started ushering him toward the front door. 

“You don’t understand…”

“What don’t I understand?”

“I’m a wolf.”

There was a pause, we both stopped in our tracks. At this point, I was really just getting annoyed with him.

“Right, Liam you need to go now.” I was abrasive, I started to forcefully push on his back to get him out the door. He had an incredible strength in his stance. He wouldn’t budge. And then, I saw it. Once blue eyes faded into gold. Wolf-like canines protruding from its mouth. It was more beast than human, I had never been so scared. In retrospect, I probably shouldn’t have thought like this.

I dropped my keys, and started retreating backward, concurrently his animal features receded.

“I’m sorry, I… I… didn’t mean to scare you” he said it in such a calm and sincere tone.

“Wh… what are you?”

I didn’t want a response, I was in shock. I turned and tried to make it the short distance to my kitchen, and went for the first thing I could find on the counter. A spoon…. typical. It just makes me think how useless I would be if an intruder were to break in. Suddenly my vision was obstructed and it felt like I was struggling against an impossible force.

———

Next thing I know I am waking up in a bathtub, head throbbing with masking tape over my mouth. I could hear a conversation just outside the bathroom.

“Do you guys ever learn?” I recognised the voice from school, it sounded like Stiles.

“Look I panicked…. and they started to panic … so I didn’t know what else to do to do…” Liam said

“So you bagged them and put them in a bathtub? Alright, so you go grab a bag of ice and I will start harvesting their organs”

“Stiles cut it out, please, I really need your help”

“Did you ever stop to think about how Scott did this to you and it was such a dumb idea then? Well it is still a dumb idea, really dumb” 

“It all just happened so fast, I wasn’t thinking Stiles”

“Does anybody ever think around here? Are you guys just all brawn and no brain, I’m seriously starting to think that’s the case”

“Stiles!”

“Alrigh Alright! Sheesh, let’s just go have a conversation with them… you’ve just got to adapt the original story.”

“Me!? Why can’t you?”…..


	2. Day 2

Even though I was still scared about what was possibly going to happen to me, the sight of Liam just filled me with comfort. At this point, I don’t think I had come to understand the gravity of the situation or accept what had happened, but somehow I don’t think I ever will.

Liam came up to the side of the bathtub and crouched beside me. At this point, I was sitting up and holding my knees to my chest. He reached over and placed his hand on my shoulder… I shrugged it away. He had such a disconcerted and damaged look on his face — a face of regret.

“I’m sorry, I know you’re scared of me, and I know what I did has only made all of this worse… I should have known better.” I could feel the sadness in his voice, and it started to make me feel sad too.  
“I’m going to take off this masking tape” —I didn’t even realise my mouth had been taped— “and please, don’t scream… I promise that I’ll never hurt you, ever.”

Liam peeled the tape away slowly, being careful not to hurt me. I didn’t scream. Instead, I just waited to hear him out.

He took a deep breath in “Have you ever felt that there was something not quite right with Beacon Hills?”  
I stalled for such a long time before I gave my answer, “I… I guess I’ve always had my suspicions.”  
“Well, those mythical legends hold some truth….” he paused, searching for words  
“You’re a wolf” my words felt so small, as If I hadn’t had a drink in years.  
“Yeah, but I’m not the only one. There are many more of us,” he replied, brightening up his serious tone.  
“I don’t understand, why are you telling me all of this, why now? None of this makes any sense.”  
“But you felt it, didn’t you? In the locker room, you felt it?” Liam said it so adamantly.  
“I’m not sure I follow Liam?” I was playing naïve, but I knew exactly what he was talking about.  
“Legend has it that a wolf will find a human that will be their companion for life. Companionship which is like no other, a strong connection of protection, trust, loyalty and care towards one another. Very few wolves will find their companion….” I cut him off  
“Okay, okay, slow down. I hardly even know you, and you’re telling me that we are going to be companions for life. This all just seems like too much. Do I get to have a say in any of this?”  
“It doesn’t work like that. Nobody has a say in how this works you just have to….”  
I cut him off again “This is all just way too much for me, I mean you came into my house, shifted into some kind of human-wolf thing, bashed me over the head, and placed me in a bathtub with masking tape over my mouth.”

I felt this horrible dull ache on my forehead from where I had been knocked out. I was rubbing it with a grimace on my face, hoping that the pain would subside. Liam reached for my forearm with an open hand, I flinched under his touch, still feeling like a wounded puppy. He looked at me softly in the eyes — as if he was pleading with me — I conceded and let him place his hand on my forearm. Suddenly the pain started to subside, and I noticed black veins appear on the back of his hand. He was taking my pain.

I was speechless, “how did you do that?” I mumbled under my breath.  
“It’s just something we can do. And when you say what I did in that way… it does sound pretty awful… but you just need to give this time, and I promise we can work this out tougher.”  
“How can you make any of this sound okay? And what gives you the right to keep telling me what I need to do! Honestly, this is all just way too much for me… I just can’t… I can’t do this right now.”  
“Wait, don’t leave like this. You can’t… I mean…” Liam had obviously just remembered what I said about not telling me what to do.

I stood up from the bathtub, brushed past Liam —ignoring his last plead and not stopping to look him in the eyes — and headed for the door. I could hear Liam trying to make out some words behind, but he gave up, knowing that he had lost me in this moment. I just needed to get out of here. I needed to go somewhere to clear my head. For somebody who was supposed to have just found a companion to trust, and a person who will protect them… I had never felt more alone in my life. And how could I not help but feel alone? I was so overwhelmed with everything that had just happened, and what? Was I just mean to accept it all?

As I reached the threshold of the door to the bathroom, I saw Stiles sitting on the bed in the bedroom attached. He had a despondent look across his face like he too had just been hurt from the conversation that Liam and I had.

I left what I assumed was Liam’s house and made my way home. At this point it was so dark I could barely make out what street I was on. When I eventually made it back, I closed myself in my room, put my phone on silent and threw it on my desk, and I just lay on the floor on my back. I didn’t know what to feel — was I meant to cry, scream, shout or just feel numb. Because I felt numb. I mean Liam had come into my home, knocked me over the head and held me, hostage, in his bathtub. All because of a single moment in the change-rooms. Was I meant to tell someone about this, I mean I don’t think he did it with bad intentions. I needed more time to process all of this.  
I just looked at the ceiling and tried to empty mind, after an hour, or so I eventually fell asleep.

———

I woke up in the morning, still lying on the floor, and my back was aching from sleeping like that all night. At least my head no longer hurt anymore from what had happened yesterday.  
I was so sure that everything that had happened must have been a dream. Or maybe I was going psychotic. All the stress from school and being alone must be inducing some sort of psychosis, and all of these thoughts were just delusions. Until I looked at my phone….  
There was one missed messenger call and four messages waiting for me, all from Liam. Today was a school day, and I hadn’t set the alarm the night before, and it was already 9:30. Liam must think that I was still trying to process everything that had happened — or even worse, that I was trying to avoid him, but then again, maybe I was for the moment.

Liam: Hey just wanted to make sure that you are ok  
I’m genuinely sorry for everything that happened  
I hope you aren’t still mad at me  
Can we meet up after school to talk about what had happened?

I contemplated staying at home for the rest of the day, not wanting to see anybody. I mean nobody else seemed to care if I was at school or not, so why bother.

I guess now in this story is as good as any to tell you how my life at school is. Earlier on, I said that a person like Liam would never talk to a person like me, and I meant it. I was a nerd, and he was on the lacrosse team. But there is more to it. You see the people on the lacrosse team, for the most part, didn’t even know I existed. Which never bothered me. But when they did notice, they would seem to go out of their way to make my life purposefully hard. Shove and bump me in the corridors, knock textbooks out of my hand, throw stuff at me… you name it. The ones that I tutored who needed to pick up their grades to stay on the team would leave me alone. As for Liam, well, he never participated in their antics, but he never stopped them either. So, whenever I think of Liam, I think of some of all the bad parts of the lacrosse team.

By the time I arrived at school, it was my free period, so I headed the library to catch up on some study that I was supposed to have done last night but hadn’t. I put in my headphones, and just listened to music as I studied. But I couldn’t get any study done. I found myself reading the same sentence over and over and over again. I couldn’t help but think about everything that had happened the day before. I heard the bell ring for the first break, and I found myself packing up, ready to leave for the day. I just knew I had made a mistake coming into today.

But as I was beginning to put my books in my bag, I felt a familiar presence coming from behind me. That familiar presence set down their backpack on the table and sat in the seat next to me – it was Liam, of course.  
“I thought you weren’t going to come to school today, I’m glad you did though,” of course he was the first to break the silence. He was wearing the most adorable smile. I didn’t quite know what to say, so, sensing my hesitation, he spoke again.  
“I really am sorry for what happened yesterday, and, at a better time, I want to talk about everything that has happened and is happening in beacon hills.”  
I honestly hated myself for how much I liked him at this moment, but I wasn’t going to forget about the whole lacrosse culture and how hard they had made my life.  
“Liam, this is the first time we have ever really spoken to each other at school before. Am I supposed to just act like we’re friends all of a sudden?”  
“I am not asking you to act.”  
“Then what are you asking?”  
“I’m not sure…”  
“I mean let’s not ignore the fact that before today you have never acknowledged me, and probably didn’t even know I existed.”  
“Of course, I knew you existed.”  
“How did you even know I was at school in the first place?”  
“You know how don’t tell me you can’t feel it too?” I could, but I was going to admit it just yet. Liam spoke again to break the silence “Look, I didn’t come here to start an argument, I just came here to sit and have lunch with you.”  
“Aren’t you worried the effect that will have on your reputation, a nerd eating lunch with someone on the lacrosse team?”  
“I don’t care what anyone else thinks.”  
“Then why is it, because I’d be eating lunch alone otherwise, are you taking pity on me?”  
“No, I didn’t say that. I just wanted to be with you.”  
“Have you ever thought that maybe I just want to be alone?” I didn’t, though. “I made a mistake coming into school today.” I got up and grabbed my backpack. In retrospect maybe I was overdramatic, but on the other hand, none of this made any sense to me  
Then he hit me with this “Every time you walk away from me, I can feel a little piece inside of me break.”  
What he said stopped me in my tracks, I wanted so badly to hug him at this moment and forgive him for everything that had happened… and I had absolutely no idea why I felt this way. Instead, I walked out of the library and headed home.


End file.
